1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristwatch and a strap for a timepiece connected attachable and detachably to and from a case body thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a background art, there is known a wristwatch capable of attaching and detaching a strap to and from a case body without using a special tool (refer to, for example, registered Japanese Utility Model No. 3042321).
According to the wristwatch of registered Japanese Utility Model No. 3042321, an end-piece made of a metal of a strap received by a rod crotch of a case body is provided with two of curl portions remote from each other in a width direction of the piece, one of the curl portions is provided with an inclined face and a narrow width end of the inclined face is provided with a taper face, and a spring bar having a handle for operating the spring rod for being brought in and out to and from the two curl portions is rotatably held thereby. One end portion of the spring bar is always projected from the curl portion which does not include the inclined face.
Other end portion of the spring bar is made to be projected from and immersed to the curl portion having the inclined face by rotating the handle. That is, when the handle is rotated to be erected relative to the end piece, the handle is engaged with the taper face to be held in a contracted state, and the other end portion of the spring rod is immersed into the curl portion having the inclined face. Further, when the handle is rotated to move down to be in line with a back face of the end piece, the handle is engaged with the inclined face to be held in a widened state, and the other end portion of the spring bar is projected from the curl portion having the inclined face.
Therefore, the strap can be attached to the case body by containing the end-piece to the rod crotch while inserting the one end portion of the spring bar projected always into the hole of attaching one rod leg forming the rod crotch and projected from the case body, and moving down the erected handle under the state to thereby insert the other end portion of the spring bar into the hole of attaching the other rod leg opposed to the rod leg. In the attaching state, the handle is brought into a state of being elastically deformed, thereby, a state of being attached to the case body is held. Further, converse to the above-described attaching procedure, by erecting the handle moved down in a state of attaching the strap to the case back, after detaching the other end portion of the spring bar from the other rod leg, by skewedly drawing the end-piece from the rod crotch to thereby detach the one end portion of the spring bar from the one rod leg, the strap can be detached from the case body.
As described above, according to the technology of registered Japanese Utility Model No. 3042321, in attaching the strap, there is required time and labor of inserting the one end portion of the spring bar into the attaching hole of the one rod leg, thereafter, inserting the other end portion of the spring bar to the attaching hole of the other rod leg, and there is required inverse time and labor also in detaching the strap and therefore, it is troublesome to attach and detach the strap. Further, in a state of storing the strap detached from the case back, both of the two end portions of the spring bar are brought into a state of being projected and therefore, there is a concern that when the strap is brought in and out to and from a storing place, the strap is caught by other member.